Fate Got it Wrong
by Justagirl28
Summary: Sam's thoughts the night before Leah's Wedding. Second Place Winner in Tricky Raven's If You Ever Loved me contest! It may be continued!
1. Fate Got It Wrong

Fate Got It Wrong

Lately, my rest had been uneasy. Uneasy was actually an understatement. I hadn't been sleeping at all. I lay down beside Emily. She was blissfully unaware of my sorrow as of late. I was proud that I'd been able to shield her from my growing stupidity. I gently dragged myself from our marriage bed and shuffled into the living room area. I checked the time; it was 2:00AM. I sat and held my head in my hands. I needed to get over this; this feeling that I was now plagued with was making me a hypocrite. I was now the bitter one. I was overcome with the reoccurring feeling that it should be me.

It was time for me to continue my ritual of staring at the phone. I was trying to demonstrate strength, will power, but this was my last opportunity to talk to her before… tomorrow.

"Shit," I murmured as I realized I wasn't as strong of a man as I claimed to be. This woman had made me emotionally weak. I dialed the familiar number, put the phone to my ear and covered my face with my other hand. I listened to the phone ring, ring, and ring. What the hell was I doing? I should be shot! It wasn't my place to interrupt her life, but I didn't have the will power to put the phone down. I wanted to hear her voice, that's all. As if on cue, she answered the phone.

"Emily?" Leah sounded sleepy and confused, but the tone of her voice warmed and relaxed me.

"Uh, no. It's me… Sam." I couldn't have sounded more awkward if I'd tried.

"Oh… hey," she slurred, and I assumed she was waiting for me to state my purpose for calling her the night before her wedding.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked a harmless question that would hopefully keep her on the phone long enough for me to get my fill of her.

"You mean today? You are aware that it's like 2:12AM?" She grumbled and I heard her mattress shift I imagined her sitting upright and rubbing her eyes. "Since you asked, I'm nervous and I'm excited… it took me a long time to go to sleep," she fussed and I chuckled under my breath.

"Sorry," I lied. I was nowhere near sorry. I was actually reveling in the fact that we were having a conversation. She'd been in town for months now and this is the first time that we'd really spoken. I was shocked that she was even taking the time since she made a point of not inviting me to her wedding.

"No you're not," she snorted and then let out a breath. "What do you want Sam? What's bothering you?" Damn, this woman knew me well, and since she knew me so well there was no point in me lying and claiming nothing was wrong.

"I'm bitter Lee. I haven't felt right since you came back with _that man_." I blurted out and waited as the minutes passed in silence. "Leah?"

"I'm still here… I just don't know what you want me to say." I couldn't tell what emotion colored her voice.

"I don't know either. I didn't expect to feel the way I do, now that you've found someone else. I didn't expect to hurt," I confessed.

"Oh," Again we were engulfed by silence. "I still don't know what you want me to say. I'm sorry that you feel so… conflicted." Her confusion was evident in her tone, but I could tell that concern was there too. It was good to have her feel concern for me.

"Why didn't you want me at your wedding?" I'd felt wounded when everyone else was receiving their invitations and Emily and I were the only ones on the reservation left empty handed. I held the phone between my shoulder and the side of my face wanted to be closer to the sound of her voice.

"That was James' idea… he doesn't think very kindly of you, but that's only because I couldn't tell him about the imprint thing. He doesn't like that you hurt me. He's very protective that way." She let out a little chuckle, I assumed at the thought of him, her husband to be; a tall, blonde headed fellow with bright blue eyes. He looked nothing like me; surely he couldn't be her type.

"I don't like that I hurt you." She groaned out a sigh in response to my statement.

"Stop living in the past, forgive yourself. I forgave you a long time ago. I wouldn't have been able to move on if I didn't." Hearing that she forgave me filled me with relief. I truly felt that at one time Leah knew me better than anybody in the whole world, and she loved me in spite of all the stuff she knew.

"I'm trying."

"It's been years, get over it!" She chuckled. "That's what you all used to tell me" she said dryly. "To get over it."

"I just wanted you to get over it because… I didn't want to deal with the fact that I had hurt you. I didn't want to be the reason you cried. I still loved you. I'd never felt so torn." I heard her gasp as she took in my statement. I was shocked that she hadn't realized that's why I'd been so cold.

"Sam, why- Why are you just now telling me all of this? You had years to confess, you're being sort of selfish; more than kinda selfish." She shifted again and then blew out a frustrated sigh.

"That's always been my nature," I laughed.

"Trust me, I know. I'm glad, though, that we've cleared the air. Maybe one day after James doesn't see you as a jerk we can all get together for dinner or something."

"So you're staying in town?" Part of me, no, all of me was hoping she'd say no.

"Yeah, we're buying a house in town. I want to be close to my mom because we want start a family soon." A groaned slipped through without my permission.

"So you don't phase?"

"I'm aggressively trying to stop. I've only phased twice since I've met James. He keeps me centered and happy." I could hear the smile in her voice and I, being the selfish jerk that I am, hated her for it.

"That's so nice," I tried to seem happy for her.

"Why are you acting jealous? You are happily married, remember? Emily lights up your life. Our love has been dead for years."

"It's not dead, Leah, it's not even comatose. I still remember you… all of you. Do you remember me? Do you remember how I used to hold you?" There was a long silence between us.

"I can't believe you're doing this now," she whispered and then became quiet again. She wasn't going to answer. "I love James, he loves me, and we're getting married tomorrow. That's all you need to know. It's all I can offer you."

I could hear the tears in her voice. I'd upset her and I didn't want that. I just wanted …

"I just want you happy, Leah. I want you to receive all the love you deserve, all of the love I felt for you, and more, Lee, so much more." I felt emotion swell in my throat. I felt like I had to let her go all over again.

"Sam… please." She sniffled. I'd made her cry. I shook my head and swiped my face again; all I could offer this woman was pain.

"I know, I know, Lee. I'm sorry. I just… sometimes I think of you and I miss you, but I know I've kept you up too long. Get some rest and enjoy tomorrow."

"Thanks," she whispered sulking. "Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Leah, sleep beautiful." We hung up and I felt the new moisture on my face. It felt like I'd said goodbye and I'd never see Leah, ever again.

Once I'd collected my emotions I rose from the couch and returned to the woman that fate had decided was the one for me. But as I lay down and faced away from her, I couldn't help feeling that fate had got it wrong.


	2. My Lee

My Lee

It was weird how the heart reacts when you wish it wouldn't. I watched as Leah drove up to her mother's driveway. She had bought herself a little red convertible; she'd always said she'd wanted one. This would be one of the first times that I'd actually seen Leah up close since she came back from her honeymoon. I sat beside Emily as she held our two year old daughter Samantha. Sue and Emily were both cooeing over the little innocent and simple things little Sammie did. I heard them as a muffle in the background as I watched my first love, my ex walk up the sidewalk and knock on the door. Something in me responded promptly and made me hop up to answer the door.

"Hey," I blurted out and gave her an uneasy smile. She gave me a small polite smile before she walked past me and into the living room area.

"Sam," she walked past me carrying the same smell, that sweet fresh perfume. It was weird my heart belonged to another, but everything about Leah called to me. The mere sight of her took me to another place in time. The call had been reawakened now that she'd come back home from her honeymoon. I hated this James creature had come into her life and took away from us … away from me.

"Mom, I need to talk to you," Leah blurted out quickly and she seemed uneasy about something. She almost seemed hurt by it.

"What is it dear?" Sue asked as she reached for Sammie and a frown went over Leah's face. Her mom hadn't even looked her way and she seemed to be really hurting. Leah was fidgeting with her fingers. She always did that when she was nervous or anxious.

"What's wrong Leah? Did James did hurt you?" She shot me a look and snorted. She looked back at her mother and looked like she was hoping that her mother would look at her at least once.

"No, James and me are fine … I just … It looks like you are all busy maybe I'll come back once you're alone mom." She stormed outside and went to her car but then looked at the tired swing. She closed her car door and went over to the tire swing. It was the same swing I'd pushed her on so many times. Sue and Emily were preoccupied. I watched her from a far as she sat there deep in thought. She rocked herself gently and I saw a teardrop fall down her cheek. I couldn't sit here and watch Leah shed more tears. I reminded of when I first imprinted on Emily. I couldn't watch it then and I couldn't watch it now. At least this time I could help her because I wasn't the cause of the heart. I excused myself and went outside to check on her. I inched into her space falling in behind her. I just placed my hand on her back and I felt her tense under my touch.

"May I?" I stood behind her and I pushed her gently. I was transported back in time. Back to when she was my Lee. She smiled a little as we shared the silent moment as the sunset in Forks. After a while she used her feet to stop me from pushing her anymore. She turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"Sam, I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do, James thinks it too soon, but I …." She sobbed and I put my arms around her as she sobbed harder.

"I don't know what to do. James says he doesn't want to lose me but I want my baby. I just can't see living with myself if I don't try to keep my child." I didn't know what to tell her. She was worried that her marriage had just started and it was already on shaky ground and not only that she was bringing a new life into the world.

"I think you've already made your mind up. Just don't blame the guy for being worried about losing your full attention and devotion. I … I sometimes wish that I hadn't lost your love it was so pure Leah. Do you remember loving me back then?"

"I don't want to go down memory lane with you Sam. I have no time to feel any emotions that you trigger Sam. I have way too much on my plate right now. Can't you just listen? Please?" Tears ran down her face. I walked around so that I was now standing in front of her. I kneeled and looked in her eyes.

"Leah, I can understand both of your feelings on the matter. I know you." I reached out and touched her belly. "I know how much you wanted to create a life. Just really take the time to sit James down and explain to him that not accepting this is pretty much a deal breaker. It truly is because if he can't deal with it you're marriage will be filled with resentment. I want the best for you Leah and you deserve a happy healthy marriage." Leah nodded and wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

"You're right. I should head back I left him kind of abruptly … thanks for the pep talk Sam. Tell my mom I'll call her later." She nodded and hopped off the swing. She went to leave but I reached out and grabbed her hand. I moved a little closer and made my intention known. I wanted to for just moment to hold her and remember what that feels like. She allowed me to hug her even though she was uneasy about it.

"Good luck Leah. I know that everything will work out in the end," I whispered and she pulled away from me.

"We shall see, see you around Sam," she said as she hopped into her car and started the engine. I nodded and waved as she took off again. I watched as her hair blew in the wind and she disappeared. It seemed like the more time went by the more I lived my life Leah and I went in separate directions but when I closed my eyes I still saw her … my Lee.

* * *

_Author's Note: I altered a one shot to add to Fate Got it Wrong. I'm still not sure if I'm continuing this story I just felt like this fit the continuation. Tell me what you think! As always please read, review, and no flames. _


End file.
